Perjuangan papih
by hexxarmy
Summary: Kisah perjuangan papih untuk mendapatkan cinta mamih , kwon Hyunbin x gs hwang Minhyun minhyunbin jbj x wannaone
1. Bidadari tak bersayap

Berawal dari hari pertama Hyunbin masuk SMA.

Dia terpesona dengan penampilan paduan suara yang tampil dalam penyambutan murid baru.

Apalagi yang main piano buat ngiringin paduan suara.

Cantik banget anggun, manis pokoknya kalo kata Hyunbin mah kaya bidadari.

Hyunbin tambah terpesona ketika cewe itu juga ikut nyanyi dapet solo part pula. Suaranya aduhh manis manis sejuk gitu didengerin.

Hyunbin ngerasa kaya ada angin sejuk yang menerpa dirinya.

Jantung berdegup 2 kali lipat lebih kenceng. Perutnya kya digelitikin jutaan kupu kupu yang berterbangan.

Apa lagi pas cewe itu melihat ke arah penonton matanya sama mata Hyunbin seakan bertemu.

Kemudian cewe itu tersenyum manis banget.

Saat itu Hyunbin ngrasa kalau salah satu tulang rusuknya hilang.

"Akhirnya gue ketemu sama jodoh gue '' gumah Hyunbin sambil senyum senyum sendiri.

(minhyunbin)

Hyunbin udah mutusin buat gabung ke klub paduan suara.

"Ngapain lo ngintip ngintip jendela ?''

Hyunbin tersentak kaget langsung ngehentikan aktifitasnya mengintip ruang klub paduan suara untuk memcari cari sang pujaan hati.

"Ini ka saya mau daftar klub paduan suara'' Hyunbin menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran kecowo bertubuh kekar bertampang preman , yang nanyain dia tadi.

"Ya udah masuk langsung audisi ''

"Siapp ka ''Hyunbin semangat masuk keruang klub matanya mencari cari cewe yang ngebuat tulang rusuknya ilang.

"Mau audisi yah ?''

Hyunbin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara.

Mata Hyunbin melebar karna yang didapatinya cewe cantik yang dia cari cari.

"Ehh iii yyya ka '' Hyunbin gugup matanya mencari cari name tag cewe itu sayangnya tertutup jaket.

"Ya udah langsung aja yah tes nada do re mi ''cewe itu duduk tangannya siap siap memainkan piano.

"Oke siap? Tu a ga pat ''

"DOO RWEEE MIEEE FAAAA SOLLL LAHHH SIHH DWOOO "

Cewe cantik itu menyeritkan dahinya mendengar suara Hyunbin yang ancur banget.

"Maaf ya dekk kamu gabisa masuk klub ini mending adek nyari klub yang lain aja yah '' cewe itu ngomongnya dialusi alusin sambil senyum manis kepaksa.

"Tapi aku pengin masuk klub ini aku bisa latian ko biar bagus suaranya ''

"Maaf tapi engga bisa aku engga mau klub paduan suara ancur gara gara ada orang macem lu''

Cewe itu berdiri berniat pergi meninggalan Hyunbin. Tapi sebelum cewe itu pergi tangannya sudah digenggam Hyunbin.

"Apa an sih lepasin engga ''

"Hehehe id line dulu baru lepasin '' si Hyunbin senyum senyum engga jelas.

"Ih apaan sih siape lohh ''

"Aku Hyunbin ka , kwon Hyunbin calon suami kaka kalau kaka cantik ini namanya siapa?''Hyunbin masih senyum senyum engga jelas bikin cewe itu takut.

"DONGHOOO TOLONGINNN GUEE "Cewe itu menarik narik tangannya supaya lepas dari genggaman Hyunbin.

Dongho yang melihat temannya dalam bahaya langsung menarik Hyunbin kemudian melemparnya keluar dari ruang klub.

Hyunbin menukul mukul pintu klub paduan suara sambil triak triak manggil kaka cantik minta dibukain pintunya.

Walaupun Hyunbin udah di begituin Hyunbin engga nyerah buat dapetin cewe itu.

Untung nya dia masuk klub basket dan dapet informasi banyak dari kang Daniel kapten basket yang kebetulan sekelas sama cewe itu.

Nama cewe yang udah bikin Hyunbin senyam senyum setiap hari kaya orang gila itu HWANG MINHYUN.

TBC


	2. Pejuang cinta bukan pengemis cinta

Pejuang cinta : kaka cantik lagi ngapain nih?

H.Minhyun: siapa ?

Pejuang cinta : ihh masa sama calon suami sendiri engga kenal, di add dong cantik.

H. Minhyun : engga usah macem macem yah gue blok nih

Pejuang cinta : jangan ka, ini aku kwon Hyunbin adik kelas yang ganteng itu. Di add yah ka (θ)

Minhyun buru buru ngeblokir akun line Hyunbin.

"Tuh anak ko bisa dapet id line gue sih '' grutu Minhyun

"Siapa? Bocah tiang listrik itu lagi yah ''tebak Seongwoo asal matanya masih sibuk baca majalah sambil nyemilin keripik.

"Emang siapa lagi. Heran gue ama tuh bocah engga ada kapoknya padahal udah sering di banting Dongho tapi tetep aja ngegas mulu''

Hyunbin itu tiap ndeketin minhyun pasti kena banting dongho. Tapi tetep aja ngegas terus pantang ngrem.

Dia suka nggodain Minhyun, di sekolah suka ngintilin Minhyun mulu.

pas latihan paduan suara juga Hyunbin sering ngintipin makanya Minhyun jadi risih banget.

Dia sebelumnya engga pernah serisih ini biasanya kalau ada cowo yang mau ndeketi Minhyun itu nyerah duluan gara gara takut di banting Dongho.

Tapi Hyunbin mah beda.

dia B aja di bating Dongho malah semakin gencar ndeketin Minhyun sampe Donghonya cape sendiri mbating dia.

Makanya kalo Minhyun ngerasa kalau ada aura engga enak mendekat dia langsung sembunyi.

Biar engga kena musibah.

"Ya udah sih hyun biarin aja kan ganteng gitu, anak basket pula kan ''

"Ihh ganteng apanya orang mukanya aja mesum gitu kan ngeri ''

"Dia model loh hyun lihat nihh '' Seongwoo nunjukin foto foto model di majalah di situ ada Hyunbin lagi pose pose ganteng mukanya serius banget engga kelihatan begonya.

"Idih najis sok ganteng ''

"Ati ati loh hyun entar lu jadi suka sama dia ''

"Engga bakal ''Minhyun ngbuang muka tapi matanya masih lirik lirik kearah majalah buat liat fotonya Hyunbin lagi.

 _Ko bisa ganteng gitu sih -_ hmh

[pp]

"Aduhh diblokir lagi gue ''keluh Hyunbin.

"Lah chat lu juga jiji banget gitu ya jelas diblok lagian nih kalo ndeketi cewe tuh harus selowww '' ini sanggyun kaka kelas Hyunbin anak basket juga.

Ini anak basket ceritanya lagi ngumpul di kafe kucing bertiga doang si soalnya engga ada yang lain mau kesini. Yang ke sini itu kang Daniel kapten tim basket yang emang dasarnya suka sama kucing jadi dia pengin ngopi sambil ngelus elus kucing.

Kalau si sanggyun kesini buat ngecengin cewe imut asli made in japan.

Kalau si Hyunbin mah kemana aja nurut asal bisa konsultasi masalah percintaan sama senior seniornya ini. Padahal mereka Berdua tuh sama jomblonya kaya Hyunbin.

"Seloww gimana ka?''

"Iya seloww dan berkarisma, nih gue contohin... Ken chaaaan sayang makin hari makin kawaii dehh AA jadi tambah suki ...'' goda sanggyun pada salah satu pelayan kafe sambil matanya kedip kedip kaya orang kelilipan.

Cewe jepang itu malah ngasih tatepan jijik

 _"Kimoi_ ''

"Tuh tuh katanya dia juga suka sama gue '' sanggyun cengengesan

"Suka suka pala lu,'' Daniel nonyor pala sanggyun yang masih sibuk ngasih flying kiss buat cewe jepang itu.

'' lagian nih bin ngapain lu suka sama Minhyun si? Sadar status dong lu itu gembel kalo Minhyun itu ratu'' Daniel mencoba menyadarkan adik kelasnya yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu .

"Cinta engga mandang apa pun ka , gue bakal terus berjuang buat ndapetin dia. pokoknya yang jadi ibu buat anak anak gue nanti harus HWANG MINHYUN SEORANGGGG '' Hyunbin ber api api

"ASEEEEEKKKK GUE SUKA GAYA LU BROO '' sanggyun nepok nepok lengan Hyunbin.

Hyunbin tersenyum bangga.

[pp]

K. Hyunbin: halo ka ini aku Hyunbin jangan di blok lagi ya ka.

Aku cuma pengin kenal kaka baik baik ko.

Di add ya ka plissssss (T T)

H. Minhyun: y

K.Hyunbin: makasihhh kaka baikk deh, btw kaka cantik lagi ngapain ?

H.Minhyun: nafas

K.Hyunbin: aduuh kaka lucu deh iya lah ka lagi nafas kalau engga mati dong.

Kalau mati ntar aku sama siapa ?

ntar aku sendiri dong.

Ka ko ga di baca?

Ka Minhyun~

Kaka cantikkk

Kaka maniss

Calon istriku ter cinta

Sayangku kwon Minhyun

Duh ko aku dicuekin sih sayang

Beb?

Mih ?

H.Minhyun: BERISIKKK GUE LAGI BELAJAR GANGGU L !!!

K.Hyunbin : Maaf ka aku engga tau.

Duh kaka jangan galak galak dong entar aku tambah suka.

Ya udah met belajar ya kaka sayang.

Bobonya jangan kemaleman.

Entar sakit aku ngga mau kaka sakit

Love you

(Pas Minhyun buka hp )

"Dih apaan coba jiji banget ''

Dia ngomong gitu tapi mukanya pinku pinku gituu .

Tbc


End file.
